


Tricks and Treats

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Face-Fucking, Halloween, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, They b fuckin' in the forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: Caliborn needs help relieving some..."uRGES".





	Tricks and Treats

Dirk was sitting on the stairs up into his house, waiting for more kids to come and ask for candy. For it was Halloween, and children with their parents had lined the streets. Zombies and werewolves and other creatures knocked on doors chanting “Trick or treat!” for Tootsie-Rolls and KitKat bars. And then there was Dirk’s boyfriend.

 

Caliborn was also dressed up for the holiday, in a cliche vampire costume, Dirk would comment. It had a cape, fake vampire teeth (Which Caliborn did not wear, as they were “TOO uNCOMFORTABLE ON MY TEETH.”), as well as “TOO TIGHT” black pants. Caliborn came outside to sit with Dirk, although there was something else on his mind.

 

“Hey.”

 

“HEY. uHH...HOW DO I...PuT THIS….” He said, stammering.

 

“Just say what you gotta say, dude.” His boyfriend re-assured.

 

“OK...DIRK. I NEED YOU TO. HELP ME RELIEVE, uRGES.” 

Dirk knew exactly what he meant.

 

Dirk got down on his knees in front of Caliborn, his hands unsteady. The two boys had gone into the nearby forest, but the neighborhood was still in view. They could easily be spotted, Dirk noticed. They were behind one of the big trees, it’s leaves cascading down as autumn continued. Caliborn brought Dirk’s gaze back to him, and took off the Strider’s sunglasses. The kneeling boy’s beautiful orange eyes stared back at the cold, menacing red ones Caliborn had. He smirked, and pointed downwards. Dirk followed his index finger downward, until his eyes landed on the tight costume pants.

 

Dirk could see the bulge clearly outlined, the pants struggling to restrain it. Caliborn had to have been at least 6.10 inches soft, and 7.3 when hard. Now was one of those times. Dirk pulled the vampire pants down, causing Caliborn’s dick to lightly tap Dirk in the face. He sighed. His boyfriend rarely wore underwear, and most of the time at home he’d just parade around with just Dirk’s shirt on. He thought it was kinda cute. Caliborn’s voice brought Dirk back into the present.

 

“DuDE. ARE YOu GOING TO DO THIS OR NOT?” He complained.

 

“Yeah yeah, I’m working on it.” Dirk said, moving closer.

 

Dirk lightly circled the head with his tongue, a whimper escaping Caliborn’s mouth. He grabbed onto the Strider’s hair, encouraging him to keep going.

 

“DIRK...WE DON’T HAVE A LOTTA TIME HERE, C’MON…” He pleaded. 

 

Dirk had no choice but to oblige. He began to go to a bit faster, when Caliborn sighed.

 

“uGH. I’VE GOT TO DO EVERYTHING BY MYSELF HERE.”

 

Caliborn placed both his hands on the back of the kneeling boy’s head, and began to thrust with wild abandon. Dirk nearly choked, he found it hard to keep up with his rhythm. Soon, with one big thrust, Caliborn shot his load into the Strider’s mouth. He pulled out, and stuffed everything back down the stupidly tight pants.

 

“THANKS. LOVE YOu.”   
  
He Dirk a kiss on the forehead, and ran back off to the group, leaving Dirk to clean up. As usual.


End file.
